


Artificial Paradise 上

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	Artificial Paradise 上

Dylan是下了很大决心自愿进戒毒中心的。他其实毒瘾不算大，上大学后接触了些k粉大麻之类的还不算特别烈的毒品，但最近他觉得情况不好，跟家人商量后进了大学所在那个州的戒毒中心。

医生领他去评估和登记时，经过一排房间。不少人站在门边好奇地看自己送上门的傻小子。

然后他注意到了一个男人。金发消瘦，皮肤苍白，还带着点吸毒的人特有的灰暗感。他侧身靠在门边，抱着胳膊一脸玩味地上下打量Dylan，最后停在一个部位，嘴角慢慢勾起。

Dylan感觉后背一阵发毛，加快了脚步。

前三天的急性戒断期一直有人看着Dylan。他在床上翻来覆去无法入睡，精神衰弱，大汗淋漓，牙龈肿痛，看到食物就恶心，一天会吐好几次。

但是因为受够了被关在同一间小屋子里，三天后初次评估时，他拼了命的强打精神忍耐不适，得到了进入群体生活的许可。

第一天离开宿舍，正好赶上每周一次的宣传讲座。Dylan忍着头痛恶心，独自坐在靠窗的位置，讲堂里坐满了瘦骨嶙峋皮肤布满溃疡的人。他在桌子上小心地趴下，吞下呻吟。隔了一排的人回过头，手撑在下巴上，脸上写着戏谑。是那个金发男人。他看起来很年轻，难道是未成年吗？

讲堂结束的午饭时间，人群向食堂前进着，据说这家戒 毒所的伙食还不错。但这跟Dylan没关系，他只想去厕所试试能不能吐出来。踉跄着走近厕所，他撞进隔间抱住马桶干呕起来。

“你知道如果他们发现你还在急性戒断期，会给你穿上束缚衣扔进禁闭室吗？”

身后一个带着点鼻音的声音想起。Dylan紧张地回头，看见那个金发男人抱着胳膊看着自己。

“你要举报我吗？”

“为什么？我得不到任何好处。”男人往前走了几步，“看你这个样子，是大麻吧？”

“嗯哼...别的兴奋剂也碰一些。”Dylan擦擦嘴站起身来，结果他什么也没吐出来。

男人四处随意看着，手里玩着统一规定的裤子上的带子。“你肯定是没用过海洛因了，跟它比起来大麻什么的还是不够来劲。现在的纯度都太低了。”他又走近了一步，已经整个身子站在隔间里，和Dylan面对面。

“知道吗？从前的大麻不是卷成烟的形状，而是和奶油混在一起煎成绿色的糊状物，有一股极端的甜腻香味。只要小拇指甲那么一点，就能让你上天堂。”对方的声音喷在Dylan的耳际，引起他一阵战栗。

“你每天在这里就是回忆以前在天堂的感觉吗？”他恶狠狠地盯着男人。

对方弯起嘴角，伸出手，“Thomas。”

“Dylan。”

“那么，Dylan，你知道难受的时候应该怎么办嘛？”这次Thomas的嘴唇真的凑到他耳边，热气吹进耳道，“你得转移注意力，找点别的乐子。”

说完，他伸出玫红色的舌头，舔上Dylan的耳廓。

“操！”Dylan抓住对方的肩膀将他拽离自己，又看见了那种该死的悠然自得的玩味表情。他有点生气又有点丢脸地使劲啃上Thomas的嘴巴。舌头伸进对方的嘴巴卷住那个下意识躲闪的舌尖用力吸入了自己口中，一边模仿着交媾的动作一边轻轻咬了一下。刺痛感让Thomas不满地眼睛睁开一条缝，马上又因为对方胡乱的啃咬吸走了视线。

“别急啊，菜鸟......”Thomas在窒息的边缘努力把Dylan推开，喘息着把右手覆上对方的裤裆摩擦着，“我会帮你的。”

Dylan让他推着分开腿向后退了两步靠在墙上，阖上马桶盖坐在水箱上，低下头开始动手解他的裤子。Dylan看着对方露出来的一段白细的后颈，手放上去按压着。

Thomas好像对他的自作主张有点意见，气鼓鼓地拽下他的橙色运动裤，看着被撑起来的底裤勾起笑容，凑上去舔了一下。Dylan让他的动作惊地震了一下，几乎要站起来，Thomas顺势脱下他的底裤。

“等等，啊.....”Dylan制止的声音被Thomas含住的动作打断了。

他张开嘴含住前端，舌头在小孔出打着转，舔掉分泌出的透明液体，两手把玩着旁边的囊袋。然后他从下往上顺着凸起的筋脉一点点舔上去，留下一道道唾液。

这实在太舒服了，Dylan向后仰头忍不住发出呻吟，手指不自觉抓紧了Thomas的胳膊。

留遍唾液后，Thomas抬高后背，垂直方向吞下对方的分身，舌头后压顶着前端，牙齿滑过皮肤。刺激感让Dylan揪住他的头发把自己往更深处送进去。前端顶进Thomas的喉咙，那里的肌肉抗拒着收缩，挤压出更多的快 感，一层层堆积上Dylan的脊椎。

Thomas让他戳的有些想干呕，但还是勉强忍住了，停止继续吞入，开始上下滑动头部，模仿抽插的动作。这对于他来说有点痛苦，汗水从鬓角顺着脸颊滴下来，一缕金发落在脸前，挡住他皱起的眉头和一只半闭的眼睛，发梢扫着Dylan的下身根部。

Dylan耐不住对方缓慢的折磨，按住他的脑后摆动腰部使劲抽插起来。突然的力道让Thomas想咳嗽，窒息导致口腔向内压进来，给Dylan带来更多快感。他感到口中的家伙突突跳起来，直到对方高潮来临，想向后逃开却被死死按住，分身用力撞向深处，液体毫不犹豫射进他的喉咙。

“咳咳，咳！滚开！”Thomas恼怒的拍开对方的手，他已经不小心吞下去了大半，剩下的从嘴角混着口水流出，在Dylan看来性感的要命。

Dylan马上采取了行动，站直身体把对方猛的按在厕所隔间的门上。Thomas的肩膀狠狠撞上去发出一声巨响，小脸也因为疼痛皱了起来。Dylan并没关心他，而是再一次吻上带着股自己的腥膻味的双唇，吸吮的对方下唇渗出血来。

“你是不是也湿了，Huh？”Dylan把手伸进Thomas的裤子，隔着底裤从后方按上他的后穴。他没说错，Thomas也早就勃起了，被吻到窒息时前端打湿了底裤。

Dylan的大腿强硬的挤进他双腿间，有些粗暴地摩擦起来。带着挤压疼痛的抚慰让Thomas的眼角泵出泪花。食指和中指有力地在穴口揉捏按压却不伸进去，很快后穴就放松打开了，一收一开地渴望着更多的刺激。被强行摩擦的分身，后穴的扯拉，伸到胸膛胡乱抚摸起来的大手，三重刺激让Thomas只能把下巴担在Dylan肩头，双眼失去焦距覆着雾气，嘴巴张开“呵 呵”地哈着气，夹带着混杂抽噎的呻吟声。

膝盖最后往他的根部使劲一顶，Thomas射了出来，在底裤里。后面的前列腺液和肠夜早就打湿Dylan的手指。他只能像上岸的鱼一样大口呼吸，几乎要支撑不住自己的身体。

“谁才是菜鸟啊，Thomas？”Dylan像是胜利了一样满足。

正想进一步动作，厕所传来门被撞开的声音，然后一头的隔间里传来清晰的呕吐声。

“你也要去帮他吗？”Dylan捏住Thomas的下巴强迫他看着自己。

“别傻了，放开我。”Thomas没好气地打开他的手，拉开隔间门。大概是腿间黏腻腻的很难受，他用一种别扭的姿势走了出去。

Dylan拉开嘴角，转身擦掉刚才被Thomas吐在马桶盖上的一点精液。在这戒毒的日子，看起来不会那么痛苦。

TBC


End file.
